


I Can Do It Better

by EmeraldLight



Series: Hey Hey You You [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Alternate Ending #1 in the HHYY series - read this quick fic for a happy Drarry ending
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Hey Hey You You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Can Do It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Only read this ficlet if you're looking for a happy Drarry ending! If you want angst (and not Drarry), check out "I Deserved It", alternate ending #2!

Harry sighed, rubbing his face before running a hand through his hair, making the already unruly locks look all the messier. A week earlier he had been treated, if that was the word he wanted to use, to quite the display - Malfoy had done a song and dance aimed directly at him, trying to coax the brunette into dumping Ginny and dating the blonde instead.

It worked.

The conversation with Ginny had been incredibly awkward, especially since Harry had opted NOT to tell the young woman about Draco sucking him off. Granted, he had originally thought it was Ginny, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about the blonde skulking around in such a way, but that was what communication was for.

And so Harry found himself approaching Malfoy - or was it Draco, now? - in the Great Hall, gently touching the blonde on the shoulder to draw his attention away from the conversation he was participating in. Draco glanced over his shoulder before smiling and straightening up from where he had been leaning over the Slytherin dinner table, turning to face the other male.

“Finally come to give me an answer, Potter?” he asked, Harry’s eyes immediately drawn to his hips as Draco shifted them to one side. Thumbs hooked into the pockets of the fitted black jeans Draco was wearing and Harry wondered when the blonde had started wearing anything other than dress pants.

“I think so,” Harry almost stammered, internally cursing himself for being so nervous. Draco didn’t look nervous, or anxious, at all. So at ease with himself, with his sexuality, and with the fact he had so openly put himself out there for every other student to see.

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ coming.”

“Can we talk somewhere else?”

“Of course.” Draco smiled and offered his hand, watching Harry hesitate for a moment before the brunette accepted the hand. He didn’t expect Draco to curl their arms together and he stumbled over his own feet as he was lead off to somewhere much quieter.

Despite the cooler weather, Draco lead them outside into the main courtyard and to where the (currently non-functional) fountain was. As they sat, Draco flicked his wand and cast a warming spell that settled over the two of them, pushing away the slight chill.

“I’m sure I know what you’re wanting to ask, but I’d like to hear it from you none the less,” Draco told him, though he pulled his hands into his sleeves just a little. Warming spell or not, there was no replacement for a jacket.

“About that day…” Harry started, staring at his hands as they rested on his lap. “Why… did you…”

“Purely selfish reasons,” Draco admitted, not waiting for Harry to elaborate. “Our families hate one another and my father has been riding me all year about finding something to use against your father.” The blonde shrugged as he spoke, moving to pull one knee against his chest so he could rest his chin somewhere.

“Drastic,” Harry commented, eyeing him for several moments.

“Shitty, you mean,” Draco sighed. “I went too far and I did something that really could constitute as a form of rape… and I’m sorry for that.”

“We’ve all done things due to family pressure,” Harry sighed softly. “It’s hard to admit when our family is doing something… inappropriate.”

“More like illegal,” Draco muttered. Harry reached out, gently brushing a few long strands of hair away from the blonde’s face, making Draco lift his chin.

“We aren’t our parents,” Harry told him. “And yeah, you did something incredibly sketchy, but you’ve also learned from it. We’re becoming adults. We graduate in just over seven months, for Merlin’s sake. It’s never too early, or too late, to become someone new.”

Draco leaned into the gently touch as Harry cupped his cheek, feeling incredibly ashamed of himself. He knew it was going to be a struggle to get out from under his father’s control, but he didn’t want to be that terrible person any longer.

“We’ll get there,” Harry assured him. When Draco managed a small smile, Harry took that as a sign and leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

It was going to take time, but they were going to get there. This was the first step.


End file.
